Sosebeus
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Poford: Population 770, mixed human and dwarf. A major road runs through the center of the village. It is governed by a council of elders, known as the Golden Court. #Stepool: Population 9300, mixed human and dwarf and gnome. The city is built around a stronghold of stone and iron. Two factions war openly for control of the city, several powerful sorcerers and a court of aristocrats. Stepool has many markets, mostly located along Slate Way. #Paham: Population 1900, primarily human, some other civilized races. The town is built upon a grid of streets and alleys. It is governed by a consortium of wealthy merchants, led by a female human named Eahthryth. #Fusivik: Population 460, mostly dwarf, some halfling. Most of the village is delved into the sides of an eroded outcrop. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, whose bizarre laws and decrees are commonly ignored. Fusivik is surrounded by fathomless wells and mineshafts. #Rila: Population 70, mostly orc, some other monstrous races. The village is built around the statue of a cat. It is ruled by a brutal boss, a female orc named Helcho. #Ornislvik: Population 8700, mixed dwarf and other civilized races. The city is dominated by several tall towers. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, though several powerful sorcerers exert some influence. Ornislvik is infamous for its thieves' quarter. #Cheaton: Population 250, mixed human and dwarf and gnome. The village is defended by a wooden palisade. It is governed by a council of elders, led by a female human named Sane. #Arakzil: Population 110, mixed dwarf and halfling. Most of the village is delved into the sides of a volcanic outcrop. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, led by a male dwarf named Grinarv. The most prominent tavern in the village is The Pilgrim's Hall. #Formaress: Population 48, mostly elf, some half-elf. The thorp is defended by a few simple arcane wards. It is governed by a mayor, a male elf named Boga. #Nalukkhath: Population 1700, mixed dwarf and human. Most of the town is delved into the sides of a mountainous crag. It is governed by a mayor, a male dwarf named Gefri. Nalukkhath has many forges, and its sky is filled with black smoke. Divindades Locais Arentony, the God of Strife and Master of Determination, having the form of a child playing a flute. Gerens, the God of Prosperity and , most often depicted as a crowned goat with fins like a fish. Gidbert, the God of Summertime, who visits in visions as a monstrous rooster with the head of a camel. Elpherra, Mother of Spiders, visible to mortals only as an unrefined pregnant woman. Kaissa, the Goddess of War and Intrigue, visible to mortals only as a queen with a tail and pincers like a scorpion, screaming madly. The Innocent God, who appears as a hunting boy playing a flute. Baldecolm, the God of Battle, most often depicted as a salty old man playing a harp. Harborn, the God of Knowledge, who visits in visions as a kneeling boy. Kaylaline, the Goddess of Storms and the Argent Goddess, visible to mortals only as a hag with the head of a lizard. Walise, the Goddess of Darkness and Mother of , having the form of a sleeping pregnant woman with the head of a snake. Kenbert, the God of Loyalty, most often depicted as a boy holding a shell. Shina, Queen of Cliffs, who appears as a warrior-maiden with a horn like a unicorn, holding an olive branch. Encontros